Nakamura Yumi
or is the main character in Golden Royalty Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is energetic and cheerful. Cure Love is the princess of memories whose theme colour is pink. Her powers are related to light and memories, Peach is her fairy partner. Her catchphrase is . For the English dub, Royal Force, her name is Isabelle Lovejoy and Cure Love is Princess Memory. Her catchphrase is Lovely and Shine!. Appearance Nakamura Yumi Yumi has a long and straight misty rose/pink hair with red eyes. Her skin is fair and she wears two white flowers on the same side of her hair. She wears a sleeveless black dress with white ribbon and ruffles, along with half-transparent black pants underneath. She has black ribbons on her wrists. Black ballet shoes with a gold heart attached on the buckle. She also uses a red bag with her Princess Amulet inside. Cure Love As Cure Love, she has long hot pink hair with pink ombre. Her eyes turn in light blue and her eyelashes are slightly reddish and she also wears pink lipstick. Her bangs cover the left side of her forehead and her tiara is golden with red heart-shaped stones. Her dress is pink and pale pink with puff sleeves. The shirt is pale pink with pink ribbons forming several 'X' and in the chest is a red ribbon with her red and heart-shaped Princess Amulet. The sleeves have pink cuff and the skirt is pale pink with a pink belt around the waist. The skirt is short and flowy and she also wears a pair of pink ballet shoes and misty rose stockings. Her black ribbons change the colour for pink during the transformation. Personality Yumi is shy and kind. She has difficulty of talking with peoples, because she get all blushed and stutter a lot. After some time with you, she becomes less shy and show her true personality, that is of a cheerful and friendly girl. She is very romantic and dream of meet her charming prince. She likes of make new friends, what we can see when she want quickly be friend with her. Yumi is calm and pacific, she always is trying to help her friends, even if they don't want to be helped. Sometimes, she force the peoples to do things even they not wanting and forgetting about the feelings of others. Relationships Matsuda Tai Tai and Yumi are best friends since the first episode. Yumi admires Tai so much that most of the time, she lets herself be used by her, and Tai takes advantage of it. Yumi is always trying to help her as she can. Tai is eternally grateful Yumi for have saved her brother. They also are roommates. Peach Peach is her fairy partner. Peach is most part of time with Yumi and trying to help her and giving advice for her. Cure Love Cure Love is the princess of memories and considered the leader of the team. She has powers related to light and memories and also can restore memories of the past with the attack Memory Shower. Her Princess Amulet is heart-shaped and in her civilian form keep it on a bag. Peach is her fairy partner that is always giving advices for her. Cure Love is represented by hearts. Attacks Her attacks are mainly related memories and she also put her Cure Name in the attack name. She combine her powers with Cure Sparkle and Cure Breeze using their Royal Scepters for a stronger attack. Her used purification attacks are the following: *Cure Love Light Attack *Memory Shower *'Lovely Wall' (a defense) *Reluzente Esperança (along with Cure Sparkle and Cure Breeze) Transformation Sequence :See also: Shining Princess, Transformation! The Princess Amulet of Nakamura Yumi begins to shine and then creates a ray of pink light that turns into a crown and she put on her head, making her hair turn into light and then grow longer and be stylized. Yumi shouts out the transformation phrase and a pink light shines. Her dress disappears into a flash of polka dots that returns to her body as a new dress. A small fireball create the X in her dress and after finished the job it turns in the ribbon. She taps her feet together creating her ballet shoes and finally the black ribbons on her wrist change the colour for pink once she pick her Princess Amulet up and put it on her chest. She blinks several times until they change color and she strikes her a pose before says her speech. Music Yumi's voice actresses, Fujita Saki, have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Lon who voices Matsuda Tai and Ryouka Yuzuki who voices Sato Rika. *Ashita no Omoide Duet *What should be? (along with Lon) Etymology Nakamura Yumi Nakamura From Japanese 中 (naka) meaning "middle" and 村 (mura) meaning "town, village". The reason why Akimichi Lydia choice this name it's because she wanted a normal and common Japanese surname that is not related to her Pretty Cure alter-ego as most part of the Pretty Cure have names related to their alter-egos. Her surname was previously "Megurine". Yumi From Japanese 弓 (yumi) meaning "archery bow". It can also come from 由 (yu) meaning "reason, cause", 友 (yu) meaning "friend" or a nanori reading of 弓 (yu) meaning "archery bow" combined with 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Other kanji or kanji combinations are also possible. The reason why Akimichi Lydia choice this name it's because she picked up the first name she saw in a list of Japanese names. Isabelle Lovejoy Isabelle Medieval Occitan form of Elizabeth. It spread throughout Spain, Portugal and France, becoming common among the royalty by the 12th century. It grew popular in England in the 13th century after Isabella of Angoulême married the English king John, and it was subsequently bolstered when Isabella of France married Edward II the following century. This is the usual form of the name Elizabeth in Spain and Portugal, though elsewhere it is considered a parallel name, such as in France where it is used alongside Élisabeth. The name was borne by two Spanish ruling queens, including Isabel of Castile, who sponsored the explorations of Christopher Columbus. Lovejoy The combination of words Love and Joy. Trivia *She is the first Pretty Cure with powers related to memories. *She is the first Cure whose the name (Cure Love) is not related to her alter-ego. *Nakamura Yumi is the third Pink Pretty Cure to be good at studies. *Nakamura Yumi is the third leader Cure to have two catchphrases. Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Pink Cures Category:Stub